A vif
by gwen291097
Summary: Tous le monde est humains et adolescent, l'arrivée des Salvatore engendre tous de même son lots de problèmes et surtout de la jalousie Les personnage ne m'appartienne pas
1. Chapter 1

**TVD :À vif**

PDV EXTERNE

Elena Gilbert habite une petite ville de virginie, avec ses amies, elle est la fille la plus adorer et envier du lycée. Pour elle hors de question de s'attacher à un garçon, elle enchaîne les aventures de courte durées ce qui lui vaut les insultes de jalouse qui veulent sa vie. Elena a beau dire qu'elle s'en fiche de tout ce n'est pas vrai, elle ne s'en fiche pas de la fac et à la maison elle est la gentille petite fille a ses parents, et pourtant au lycée c'est la pire peste du MHS. Parce que c'est, d'après elle, le seule moyen de ne plus avoir mal, et d'être respectée.

PDV ELENA

On était près des casiers avec Caroline et Bonnie lorsque l'équipe de foot c'est ramener, Matt Donovan, le capitaine, est dingue de moi depuis qu'on a flirté ensemble y'a quelques semaine à la fête de Tyler Lockwood, son meilleur ami. Franchement je le trouve relou, mais il est mignon et très serviable, la proie parfaite.

- _Salut Léna_ lance t il en s'appuyant sur les casiers

Je lui fait mon sourire le plus aguicheur et lui répond :

- _Salut le sportif mignon_ je décide de le laisser mariner encore un peu avant de sortir avec lui pendant quelques jours _je doit y aller on a cours, bye le footballer_

D'un dernier signe de la main et un petit déhancher de fesses, je m'en vais vers la classe de math. Les cours se passent sans chichi, je bavarde avec Bonnie et Caroline jme moque d'une ou deux intello et par la même occasion de quelques profs. Arriver à la cafétéria, je m'assied avec l'équipe de foot, pendant tous le temps de midi je fait du gringue a Matty qui est, déjà totalement accro à moi.

- _L'entraînement termine plus tôt aujourd'hui ça te dit qu'on aille au grill boire un coup ?_ Propose t il

- _Oui bien sur pourquoi pas ?_

La fin de la journée se passe comme d'habitude, et je passe tout mon temps a réfléchir sur comment je vais vraiment faire craquer Matt pour qu'il me suivent partout comme un ptit chien chien. Lorsque je rentre chez moi je dit pas a mes parents que jvais au grill toute suite, jleur dit que d'abord jvais chez Caroline pour l'école et que après on retrouve Bonnie au bar pour discuté. J'ai jamais fait de vrai conneries à l'école, ou du moins aucune que mes parents ne connaisse, du coup je peut pratiquement faire tous ce que je veut . Mon père me dépose chez Caroline, qui n'a pas non plus de problème pour sortir, sa mère est shérif et est donc presque toujours au boulot, on s'habille un peu plus élégamment et on s'en va pour le grill, on décide d'y aller à pied parce que Caroline habite pas loin et qu'on est quasi sur qu'un mec nous ramènera. Quand on arrive il y a déjà plein de monde mais on arrive a se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la table de billard où les garçon sont occupé a jouer. Après une demi heure, j'ai mit Matt à mes pied mais je vois bien qu'il regarde aussi Carly, la sœur de Tyler, quand elle passe devant lui, je doit avouer que ça m'énerve, au moment où ça arrive encore une fois je prend la queue de billard des mains de Matt, me penche lentement en avant, me concentre et … j'aperçois une silhouette noir entrer dans le bar, je décide de le regarder je me relève et me déplace sur un côté de la table où il pourra me voir toute entière, il passe devant moi sa tête se mouvent de bas en haut pour me relooké quand il arrive à mon visage ses yeux bleu perçant croise les miens juste noisette, puis il me fait un espèce de trucs avec ses yeux et me sourit, je lui fait alors mon regard de braise et lui sourit à mon tour. Matt qui as l'air jaloux toussote légèrement, je me retourne alors et lui rend la queue

- _Jvais chercher un truc à boire_

Je me dirige vers le bar où mon frère Jérémy est en train de servir, après un peu d'attente il se dirige vers moi

- _Tu me passe un soda s'il te plait ?_

- _Ouais_

Pendant qu'il me sert mon soda je me retourne vers la table de billard où Matt est littéralement couché sur Carly pour lui apprendre à jouer, je me rend compte que je les fixe au moment où mon frère se penche sur le bar pour regarder dans la même direction que moi

- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

- _Y'a pas 20minute il me courait après et là il limite en train de se la faire sur la table de billard, non mais sérieux._

- _Ça peut être positif pour toi,_ face à mon air dubitative il continue, _ben ouais regarde tous les mecs que t'as largué et qui ton couru après pendant des jours avec des fleurs et tout et tout, au moins t'es sur qu'avec lui ça n'arrivera pas._

Je réfléchit un moment, Jérémy n'a pas tort mais ça m'intéresse pas de sortir avec un mec qui cours après une autre, je suis perdu dans mes pensées en train de me sermonner moi-même, de comment j'ai pu être assez idiote pour faire de Matt mon nouveau mec de la semaine alors que ça fait des années qui cours après Carly, quand une voies ténébreuse me fait sursauter :

- _C'est plus facile de connaître le barman pour se faire offrir des verres plutôt que d'attendre un idiots qui voit pas la beauté quand elle est devant lui._

C'est le beau gosse du billard, il est habiller tous un noir à l'exception d'un tee-shirt blanc, ses trait sont fins et séduisant et ses yeux sont à tombé par terre, je reste un moment scotché face à sa beauté et il sourit de plus belle, je fini par me ressaisir

- _Il a dû recevoir trop ballon sur la tête,_ dis je avec mon plus beau sourire

Il commence à ricaner et on part dans un fou rire commun, la soirée se poursuit dans le bar pendant environ une vingtaine de minute et puis dehors quand il me propose une balade, on attérit dans le parc pour enfant, assit sur une balançoire chacun, on joue à une question une réponse honnête chacun.

- _Donc mystérieux Damon, tu es nouveau, en dernière année et tu fait du foot,_ dis je en rigolant il hoche la tête en souriant, _pourquoi vous avez déménager ?_

- _Mes parents ont divorcé et ma mère a voulu revenir dans son village d'enfance, alors… bonne ou_ _mauvaise élève ?_

 _-Point de vue des notes ou autre_?

- _Tous les points de vue_

Curieuse, je lui fait un regard en coin et lui répond,

- _Très bonne en notes et comportements assez mitigé,_ je reste évasive et continue _des frères et sœurs ?_

- _Un frère : Stefan, il a ton âge_

- _Mmmm intéressant ça_ , dis je avec un regard de séductrice accentuer

Il se met à rigoler au éclats et je l'imite, on continue à discuté comme ça pendant une bonne heure ou peut être deux quand je me rend compte qu'il faut que je rentre, Damon me raccompagne jusque chez moi et arriver devant la maison il me regarde et me souffle :

- _Tu va rire_

- _Quoi ?_ Je répond interloqué en regardant autour de moi peut être que Matt me cherche, mes mouvements sont stopper par les mains de Damon qui sont en coupe sur mon visage, il s'avance lentement vers moi et j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'embrasser, je ferme les yeux et là je sens un souffle léger contre mon oreille qui me susurre

- _J'habite au bout de la rue_

Je recule complètement interloqué et il se met rire

- _T'es sérieux ?_

Pour seul réponse j'ai droit à un hochement de tête, au bout d'un moment il se décide à me donner des explications plus précise

- _La grosse maison là bas, dans le temps c'était une pension mais…_

- _L'ancienne pension Salvatore ?_

- _Ouais tu connais ?_

- _Tous le monde connaît, personne à habiter là depuis des années même moi je croit que j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un vivre dedans, à part la femme qui entretien de la maison_

La maison de la famille de sa mère à engendrer une grande conversation entre nous, assis sur la balancelle sur le porche de la maison il m'explique donc comment sa mère à tous abandonné même la maison familiale pour habité New York avec son père, il est environ 1 heures quand il décide de rentrer chez lui

- _Bonne nuit Elena_ , il m'embrasse sur la joue sur ce il tourne les talons et s'en va, au bout de l'allée il tourne la tête et me lance le sourire le sexy que j'ai jamais vu.

Le lendemain en cours on a fait la connaissance de Stefan qui est dans ma classe, Caroline est déjà à fond sur lui, il est venu discuté avec nous quand il a vu que je connaissais son frère. Avant l'entraînement de pom-pom je reste dans le couloir 5 min, Bonnie et Caroline devait aller chercher leur affaire au casier, mais secrètement je voulais croiser Damon Stefan s'en ai douter parce qu'il me regarde bizarrement, après 2 min de silence il prend la parole

- _Elena tu sais je croit pas que tu devrais sortir avec mon frère, c'est un genre d'homme à femme, il reste jamais plus d'une semaine avec la même fille, je veut pas que tu en souffre._

Je le regarde d'un air blasé, il suffit de le regarder pour savoir que Damon est un homme à femme et puisque j'ai les même intention je voit pas où est le problème, je continue de regarder Stefan et ça se voit qu'il est de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mes yeux se détourne quand j'entends une voix

- _Et moi qui croyais que les pom-pom-girls portais des jupes sexy je suis terriblement déçu_ , c'est Damon qui parle d'une voix faussement outré et triste. Je sourit en me retournant, et lui jette en regard en coin avant de me rendre au vestiaire il me suit des yeux et puis je le voit discuter avec son frère.

Pendant l'entièreté de l'entraînement je me suis surprise à mater Damon tous du long, je voit qu'il joue quaterback, je croit qu'il est plus doué que Matt mais je suis pas sur, mes soupçons sont confirmer quand à la sortie des vestiaires j'entends Matt et Tyler en train discuter du fait que l'entraîneur a donné les maillots principaux à Damon et Stefan ce qui fait que ces dernier ce retrouve sur le banc de touche. Je sort dans le couloir et croise les 2 frères

- _J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez joueurs principaux félicitation, on va boire au grill pour fêter ça au soir ?_ Caroline et Bonnie qui étais derrière moi on entendu et tous de suite approuver, Damon jete un regard a Stefan et puis répond

\- _Désolé les filles ça aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai des cours à rattrapés,_ il se tourne ensuite vers son frère, _vas y toi je te couvre auprès de maman si tu veut,_ Stefan regarde Caroline qui à l'air de le supplier du regard

- _Oui d'accord ça peut être sympa_

Sur ce Damon s'en va sans rien ajouté même pas un regard et je me rend compte que je suis triste et déçu. Il me reste encore un cours d'anglais et puis la journée est fini, j'arrive tellement pas à me concentrer durant la première demi heure que je demande au prof pour au toilette, en arrivant je m'inspecte dans le miroir, me passe de l'eau sur le visage _allez Elena reprend toi, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrivent_? Je sort des toilettes et retourne en classe, sur le chemin j'ai encore la tête ailleurs, je croise une fille un peu paumé en train de pleurer dans le couloir, elle est assez petite et je ne l'ai jamais vu je suppose donc qu'elle est en première, je suis tellement pas presser de retourner en anglais que je finis par lui parlé

- _Qu'est ce qui t'arrivent ?_

Elle me regarde un peu interloqué, elle a du entendre parler de moi et de ma réputation, elle fini pas me montrer son pull avec une grosse tâche que je croit être du ketchup

- _J'ai dénoncer un type de ma classe qui à tricher, alors à la cantine qui m'as lancer du ketchup et m'as dit : comme ça ça te fera une raison de porter un autre pull que cette serpillière,_ je doit avouer que son haut est pas d'enfer mais il est pas si moche que ça, à mon avis il manque juste un accessoire je lui tend donc mon écharpe et la lui met bien correctement et lui dit

- _Ne laisse pas les autres t'impressionner sinon tu va te faire mangé toute crue, ton style_ _vestimentaire importe peu ya un peu de tous les genres ici, mais aie quand même le soucis du détails un bête accessoires peu changer toute une tenue, et surtout n'aie pas peur d'avoir de la répartie quand quelqu'un te dit quelque chose pour se moqué ou qui te plaît pas ne t'écrase pas, répond et si ta répartie est assez bonne se sera lui le débile,_ je lui sourit de manière légèrement crispé à cause de mon état émotionnel _allez va en cours maintenant, oh et on s'est jamais vu_ , elle hoche la tête et je m'en vais. Je me rend très vite compte que le discours que j'ai tenu à cette fille est aussi valable pour moi, j'ai assez laisser Damon me torturer comme ça j'ai le droit de lui faire la même chose. Le soir on est à une table du grill avec Stefan et Caroline, Bonnie a disparue durant la soirée elle dû trouver chaussure a son pied. Au bout d'un moment j'en ai marre de tenir la chandelle pour les 2 amoureux naissant alors je prétexte de devoir aller parlé à Jérémy d'un truc, je me rend au bar où je demande à mon frère un autre soda quand il me sert je remarque les cheveux brun foncé de Bonnie et me dirige vers elle quand j'arrive elle est contre le mur train de rigoler et surprise… Damon est à côté d'elle en train de lui faire du gringue, je les regarde un moment quand mon amie me remarque et me lance

- _Hey Elena, regarde Damon a pu venir finalement_

Ce dernier me regarde et je n'y voit rien, ou alors c'est trop confus autant dans mes yeux que dans les siens, j'essaye de garder la face

- _Les deux amoureux sont en train de passer du bon temps et je suis fatigué alors j'y vais à demain_

Bonnie me fait signe de la main et Damon de la tête, je me dirige quasiment presque en courant vers la sortie et rentre chez moi au pas de course et m'écrase sur mon lit je sais pas pendant combien de temps je pleure mais au bout d'un moment je sens une masse s'allonger dans mon lit à coté et qui m'enlace

- _Je sais pas si qui va pas mais je suis sur que ça va s'arranger,_ je reconnais la voix rassurante de mon frère et m'endort comme ça.


	2. Chapter 2

Le Lendemain, j'attends Damon devant le lycée quand il arrivent je lui demande une explications

- _Faut qu'on parle_ , il me regarde d'un air impassible, t _u me parle t'es sympa avec moi on a l'air amis ou du moins c'est ce que tu me fait croire et puis comme ça du jour au lendemain tu me raye j'ai droit à une explication_

- _Ta réputation te précède tu croit que je sais pas que je suis qu'un numéro sur ton tableau de chasse ? Tu es une fille intéressé qui se fiche de faire du mal au gens, ce que je croit c'est qu'on devient pas comme ça par magie alors il a du t'arriver un truc mais quoi ? Je sais pas, ce qui est sur c'est sur c'est que tu est fausse Elena._

- _Regarde moi dans les yeux et dit moi que tu allais pas faire la même chose_ , je lâche pas son regard, _tu peut dire ce que tu veut toi et moi on sait qu'au fond on pareil,_ lentement il s'approche de moi et ses yeux se noircissent

- _Tu n'as aucune de qui je suis,_ sur ces mots il s'en va et quelque seconde après je rejoint ma classe. J'ai passer la journée à éviter Damon et Bonnie, mais je sais que ce soir au match je pourrait pas les évité je me prépare donc à inventer plein d'embrouille pour leur parler le moins possible et partir directement après l'événement. J'y arrive presque pendant tous le match je me concentre sur les joueurs et la chorée c'est que à la fin que j'ai craqué et aie fini par regarder Damon avec tristesse quand il a enlacé son frère parce qu'ils venait de marqué le touchdown gagnant, il s'approche de moi je veut partir mais mes pieds n'obéissent pas il se penche pour me souffler a l'oreille

- _Pauvre pauvre petite Elena qui à son cœur brisé par le gentille Jonas,_ rien que son nom me fait l'effet de glaçon dans le dos là je me fige j'y croit pas que Bonnie lui ai raconter ça il se redresse et me regarde droit dans les yeux, _tu voit au finale t'es comme les autres tu joue un rôle pour ne plus avoir à souffrir ce Jonas devait vraiment être exceptionnelle._

Il sourit d'un air triomphant pensant m'avoir percer à jour mais je n'ai pas raconter la vérité sur cette histoire à Bonnie mais rien que le nom de ce garçon ravive des souvenirs que j'ai enfouit très loin et assez vite l'air me manque, je court dans les toilettes où je pleure et essaye de reprendre mon souffle mais la crise de panique est toute proche je la sens, je me concentre pour penser à autre chose peu à peu ma respiration devient normal et la tristesse se fait noyer par la colère. Je me dirige vers les vestiaire et attends, Damon sort dans les derniers quand il me remarque il me regarde avec de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse les signes que j'ai pleuré sont indéniable et j'ai même pas penser à m'arranger le visage avant de sortir, je me lève et laisse tous sortir au volume sonore que mon corps à envie

- _Si j'ai pas le droit de te dire qui tu es toi non plus, et tu as encore moins le droit d'enquêter sur ma vie pour savoir qui je suis et me le jeter en pleine figure pour me faire du mal. Mais puisque tu veut savoir et faire du mal moi aussi je peut le faire : Jonas un mec exceptionnelle ? T'as aucune idée du monstre et de la douleur qu'il m'as fait et en fait, personne le sais parce que je garde tous ça pour moi et pour qu'on ne me regarde pas comme une pauvre petite chose. Tu veut que je te dise qui tu es ? Tu es un enfoiré près as blesser pour te sentir puissant et moi j'appelle ça un lâche_ , le dernier mot sort comme un grognement

Il me regarde interloqué puis il fini par lâcher quelque chose

- _Peut être que c'est ça le problème, t'en parle alors ça te bouffe. Je savais que t'étais pas la peste que tous le monde m'as conseiller d'évité, non toi t'es la fille qui aide une première qui s'est fait foutre la honte par un abruti et lui passe même son écharpe, t'est l'amie qui s'éclipse pour laisser 2 de ses amis vivre leur idylle et qui part pour pas hurler sur une_ _autre_ _et se disputer pour une histoire de mec, t'es une fille qui souffre en silence et j'aime pas ça. T'as raison on pareil toi et moi on est faux, on fait semblant sauf que toi c'est par peur de souffrir et moi c'est par peur de qui je pourrait être. Je savais pas que cette histoire te ferait aussi mal je suis désolé_

Je reste interloqué, dans un sens il a l'air sincère et de l'autre, j'ai l'impression que c'est qu'une ruse pour pouvoir encore se moquer de moi, je secoue la tête l'air dégoutté et je m'en vais. La violence psychologique dont il a usé et abusé pour prouver que j'étais pas qui je laissais paraître me révolte. Je pense à ça toute la soirée, je tourne et retourne tous dans n'importe quelle sens, pour essayer de comprendre ou même trouver une logique, mais rien à faire je trouve ça juste salaud.

Il est là quand je me réveille, au dessus de moi à me faire mal je pleure, je suffoque, je supplie mais son sourire sadique me fait comprendre qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter. Mes poignets me serre et me brûle, j'ai le cerveau en compote alors je ne fait que suivre mon instinct et je hurle

- _NOOON, AIDEZ MOI S'IL VOUS PLAÎT VENEZ M'AIDEZ PITIÉ_

Un claquement et une douleur vive à la joue me cloue le bec, il se penche vers moi et je me prend cette odeur de marshmallow que j'aimais tant il y a quelque heures en plein dans les sinus et me donne envie de vomir

- _Tu te tait maintenant c'est compris ? Sinon je vais être obligé de faire quelque chose de très moche, alors que tu pourrait simplement oublier et reprendre ta jolie petite vie_ grogne t il

Il m'effraie tellement que les seuls sons qui sorte de ma bouche sont des sanglots j'essaye toutefois de bouger légèrement, je sens sa prise se resserrer sur mes épaules, j'entends vaguement quelqu'un m'appeler et me dire de me réveiller, la voix me semble lointaine je croit que c'est mon imagination je continue de me débattre lorsqu'il me secoue avec une force herculéenne

- _HUMPH_ j'inspire un grand coup mais sens toujours les main sur moi je me débat trente seconde mais j'entends

- _C'est bon c'est fini Elena_ _c'est moi_ , mon frère me force à le regarder, _c'est moi_

Je regarde deux seconde Jérémy et puis me blottit dans ses bras, je m'effondre et laisse sortir les larmes, j'ai envie de me réallonger mais un haut le coeur me surprend, je fonce au wc et y vomi tous le contenu de mon estomac, je déteste cette sensation de remonter, l'acidité qui irite toute ma gorge et par dessus tous le goût acre que cela laisse dans ma bouche. Mes parents alerter par mes cris et le rafu rentre dans les toilettes où je suis à moitié couché sur la cuvette encore dans le gaz du à ma récente évacuation. J'entends légèrement mon frère dire que j'ai refait un cauchemars, mon père s'approche de moi et pose une main glacé sur mon front

- _Elle a de la fièvre c'est sans doute une gastro, son état vaseux à dû raviver des souvenirs_

Mon père est loin du compte mais j'ai pas envie de le contredire et de tous lui expliquer, me faire passé pour malade m'as permis de rester à la maison toute une semaine à passer sans que je sorte de la maison, les vomissements étais toujours présent ainsi que les cauchemars mes parents commencent vraiment à s'inquiéter pour moi mon père à dit que si ça durait plus longtemps il m'emmènerait à l'hôpital, comme les autres jours je suis dans mon lit complètement vider de toute énergie quand on frappe à ma porte je lève et me dirige vers la poignée

- _Elena ?_

Damon ?! Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici j'ai pas envie de lui parler, d'instinct je verrouille la porte

- _S'il te plaît ouvre la porte, je veut juste m'assurer que tu va bien_

Je trouve l'énergie de lui répondre

- _Non je fait des cauchemars et j'ai des vomissements dû au stress, alors non ça va pas. De quelle droit tu m'as fait ça je m'en sortais bien_ , je pleure de nouveau, _toi et moi on est pas pareil_

- _Bien sûr que si, on est tous les deux briser_ , il laisse passé une pause de quelque seconde et je l'entends inspirer fortement, _mes parents on divorcé parce que mon père nous battais ma mère et moi, ça dure depuis un moment;avant même la naissance de Stefan,d'ailleurs il est pas au courant. Ma mère n'as eu les ressources et la force de divorcer qu'il y a quelque semaine. Jtai dit l'autre jour que j'avais peur de qui je pourrait être, en fait j'ai peur d'être comme lui si je m'engage dans une relation sérieuse, une dispute et boum je frappe la fille que j'aime. Mais le soir où on a fait_ _connaissance sur la balançoire, j'ai eu envie d'essayer, j'avais plus peur comme si le passé n'avait plus d'importance juste le présent. Et puis en cours j'ai entendu parler de toi et j'ai tous suite su que t'étais aussi brisé que moi, je voulais être le sauveur qui allait tous arranger mais, Stefan m'as demander de plus te draguer, il voulait pas que ça devienne bizarre si jte fesait souffrir lui dire que je voulais pas aurait revenu soit à lui dire pour notre père, soit à lui faire sentir que je m'en fichais de lui, du coup au bar l'autre jour j'ai eu l'idée d'obtenir les infos de Bonnie et, quand elle m'as dit que tu en parlais jamais j'ai décidé de faire exploser la bombe à retardement mais je savais_ _pas_ _que ça causerait autant de dégâts, s'il te plaît croit moi je suis désolé,_ ses paroles me touche et ayant toujours vécu dans une famille aimante je ne peut qu'être attristé, je lui en veux encore mais il a été généreux en confession alors je décide de faire de même, je m'adosse à la porte et me laisse glisser par terre

- _Tu doit promettre de 1 pas en parler et 2 que ton regard à mon égard ne change pas, je veut pas que ce qui s'est passé conditionne le regard que les gens auront sur moi ou même ce qu'il penseront_

- _D'accord je te le promet_ , j'inspire un grand coup


	3. Chapter 3

- _L'été de mes quinze ans j'ai décider de m'inscrire sur un genre de fandom, Jérémy étais inscrit et il s'étais fait plein de copain avec qui discuter de jeux vidéo, Caroline et Bonnie avait pas les même goût que moi en musique et séries télé en plus ça m'énervait de tous le temps parlé de mec, shopping et télé réalité. Très vite je me suis fait des amis, et j'ai très fortement sympathiser avec Jonas alors de discussion de groupe on est passer a une discussion individuelle ça a durer 3 semaine et puis un jour, il m'as dit que notre groupe préféré jouait a mis chemin entre Mystics Falls et La-Nouvelle-Orléans et il m'as proposer d'y aller. Avec l'accord de mes parents j'y suis aller, arriver là bas j'ai retrouver une autre fille du groupe de discussion Rebecca je lui ai dit que j'attendais Jonas, elle est rester avec moi et après j'ai reçu un message comme quoi il avait un problème familiale et il pouvait pas venir au concert mais serait là le soir pour qu'on puisse se voir et discuter un peu en face à face. Je suis rentrer a mon hôtel après le concert, et après 1 heure il est arrivé mais dès que j'ai ouvert la porte il a plaqué un mouchoir sur la bouche, ça avait une odeur exécrable. Je me suis réveiller et là il me… me …..,_ j'inspire un grand coup pour savoir le dire à voix haute, _il m'as violé,_ ma voix est neutre mais très vite ma respiration devient saccadé je suis en train de pleurer et réfléchir à l'idée de laisser la crise d'angoisse prendre le dessus mais Damon fini par prendre la parole

- _Elena ouvre la porte s'il te plaît,_ sa voix est douce et posé j'entends vaguement ses doigts sur la porte, _jten prie_

Je me décale sur le côté de la porte et tend la main vers le verrou que je tourne, la porte s'ouvre lentement je lève les yeux vers lui et toute sa sincérité transparaît dans ses iris bleu, jme sens affreuse : je suis pas maquiller, mes yeux doivent être tous rouge, mon teint tous blanc et surtout je doit puer le vomi. Il a pas l'air de sans soucier parce qu'il rentre et reverrouille la porte très lentement, il s'assit à côté de moi et délicatement tend les bras vers mes épaules. On reste ainsi pendant un long moment sans parler, quand j'entends la porte d'entrer on se relève tous les deux, je regarde l'heure et jme dit que ça doit être mon père qui est rentrer de son cabinet. On redescend les escaliers et Damon me souffle

- _Suis moi_ , il me fait un léger clin d'œil et mon père intervient

- _Bonjour_

Damon n'as pas l'air impressionné

- _Bonjour monsieur Gilbert je suis passé donner ses cours à Elena, mon frère est dans sa classe et jme suis dit que je pourrait lui expliqué ce qu'elle comprend pas_

- _C'est très gentil de votre part monsieur ?_

- _Damon_ , il lui tend la main, _Damon Salvatore_

Mon père la lui serre et sourit gentillement, Damon s'en va et mon père est assez gentille pour ne pas me poser de question sur lui, il me demande comment a été ma journée et même si c'était pas top je lui réponds que ça été mieux, cette discussion à cœur ouvert avec Damon m'as fait du bien, je réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il m'as dit l'autre jour « peut être que c'est ça problème alors ça te bouffe », j'ai arrêter de voir le docteur Manning, ma psychologue, il y a un an toutefois j'ai garder sa carte de visite, je sort le bout de papier du tiroir de mon bureau et observe les petite écritures, j'attrape machinalement mon téléphone et compose le numéro.

Le lendemain je me lève pour aller en cours, quand je prend mon petit dej' personne ne me regarde dans les yeux, ma mère me demande si j'ai bien dormi et si je vais mieux, mais c'est différent que les autres jours. Au moment où je m'apprête à partir mon père m'appelle dans l'entré, quand je descend les escaliers je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que je voit : Damon debout devant l''entrer habiller d'une chemise noir, il est d'une élégance à couper le souffle.

- _Heu Damon ?!_

- _Oui je viens te chercher pour aller au lycée j'ai oublié de te prévenir?_ Il a l'air faussement surpris

Je cris pour que mes parents et mon frère entende depuis la cuisine comme quoi jvais au lycée avec un amis de classe, je sort dehors et remarque que Damon conduis à présent une superbe camaro bleu de 1969, durant le trajet il m'explique que sa mère leur à laisser, à lui et Stefan, le choix d'une voiture tant qu'ils en prennent soin c'est aussi à ce moment que j'apprends que Damon à acheter une moto à son cadet pour ses 16 ans, j'aimerais bien faire ce genre de cadeau a Jérémy mais malheureuse ça fait partit des désavantage du fait qu'on que 1 an de différence. On arrive au lycée mais bizarrement jme sens regarder, je croise Caroline et Bonnie qui me sourit ma blonde me serre dans ses bras et m'explique brièvement ce que j'ai manqué, pendant que Caroline parle je remarque Bonnie qui drague très fortement Damon, il esquive toute ses propositions d'aller boire un verre et se sens mal a l'aise quand elle fait des allusion obscène. Quand on arrive près de la classe je fait un signe de main à Damon et le remercie de m'avoir amener. Toute la journée j'ai cette impression d'être observer ça me met mal à l'aise mais je retrouve peu à peu mes habitudes. A La fin de la journée Damon me propose de me ramener à se moment j'ai envie de me cacher dans un trou

- _Euh non ça va merci j'ai un truc à faire en ville_

- _Je peut de déposer en ville_

- _C'est vraiment gentil de ta part mais ça ira jt'assure,_ j'essaye de rester convaincante en souriant

Il me prend par la main et m'amène dans un coin plus tranquille

- _Elena, dis moi ce qui va pas tu m'en veux encore ?_

- _Non non, t'inquiète pas pour ça, je doit juste faire un truc et je vais être en retard en plus_

- _Alors laisse moi te déposer en ville_

- _Ecoute, c'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai envie de parler d'accord ?_ Je commence à être agacé, c'est pas parce que je lui ai livrer l'aspect le plus dure de ma vie que j'ai envie de tout lui dire.

- _T'avais pas envie de parler de ton traumatisme non plus pourtant tu l'as fait, j'avais pas envie de te_ _parler de mon père et pourtant je l'ai fait_

- _J'ai repris rendez vous avec ma psy ça te va comme réponse ?_

Je fait un signe de tête d'exaspération pour lui demander si ça lui convient, ensuite je m'en vais et me dirige vers le centre ville où se trouve l'hôpital.

Quand je sort de mon rendez vous avec le docteur Manning, je fait le point dans ma tête je suis pas sur de savoir quelle leçon tirer mais ce qui est sur et certain c'est qu'elle n'as pas changer. Je prend la sorite principale et le première chose que je vois c'est Damon appuyer contre sa voiture, je tourne directement à droite après que nos yeux se soit croiser, j'entends des pas derrière moi je devine donc qu'il me cours après, une pression violente sur mon bras me fait faire un demi tour sur moi-même, avant que dise quoi que soit les mots sortent de sa bouche

- _Je suis désolé, je suis désolé de t'avoir mit la pression_

- _Pourquoi tu fait toujours ça : tu.. je sais pas tu trouve un moyen de me contrarié et puis tu t'excuse_ _comme si tu croyais que ça allait toujours suffir_

- _Je sais pas pourquoi je fait ça, par.. habitude sans doute mais je te promet que jvais faire des efforts_ _d'accord pardonne moi ?_ Son ton est presque suppliant

- _Je pourrait pas le faire indéfiniment et le coup de par habitude ça marche pas._ Je croise les bras pour accentuer mon ordre

Il me regarde un instant, puis sans crier gare et d'une délicatesse halucinante il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, le baiser est si chaud et doux que je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Aussi délicatement qu'il les a déposer il sépare nos lèvres et murmure

- _Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi_


	4. Chapter 4

Ҫa fait 1semaine que Damon m'as embrassé et on est plus ou moins ensemble, seulement vu nos réputations a tous les deux on garde ça secret pour le moment. Ce week-end mes parents vont en espèces de vacance avec les Lookwood a la maison du lac, Stefan va chez Caroline et on a passer un genre de marché avec mon frère : il dit rien sur le fait que jvais chez Damon et moi je dit rien sur le fait qu'il invite sa copine à la maison. Mes parents sont a deux doigt de partir et comme d'hab ils nous font le discours plan plan comme si on étais des gosses, enfin ils s'en vont je remonte dans ma chambre attrape mon sac envoie un texto a Damon et sort pas la porte de derrière, je longe le bois et puis arrive dans le jardin de la pension Salvatore, je remarque qu'il à été de nouveau entretenu, mon copain m'ayant légèrement parler de la passion de sa mère pour le jardinage je trouve que c'est vraiment bien fait, les marguerites et les tournesols sont vraiment jolie et de couleurs vive, cela donne de la luminosité au jardin, soudain je sens une présence dans mon dos une main qui me caresse l'épaule je me retourne lentement et observe Damon tout boueux qui vu son état de crasse et transpiration devait être en train de s'entraîner, pour rire je lui caresse le visage du bout des doigts et l'embrasse sur les lèvres comme si j'avais pas envie de le toucher, il me sourit et me signale qu'il va aller prendre une douche on rentre dans la maison et on monte dans sa chambre. La pièce est assez grande et de très bon goût même si il y une légère absence de déco sur les murs. En fouillant dans mon sac pour vouloir charger mon gsm je me rend compte que j'ai oublier mon chargeur

- _Merde_..

 _-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Damon sort la tête de sa penderie

- _J'ai oublier mon chargeur jvais appeler Jérémy pour qu'il me l'amène,_ je m'assoies sur son lit et sort mon téléphone

- _Heu.. il va dire quoi quand tu va lui dire que tu es ici_ , son air est assez inquiet pendant un instant j'envisage de lui mentir mais, je me rappelle ce que le docteur Manning m'a dit : « **on ne construit pas de relations saine sur un mensonge** », du coup je me décide à être honnête

- _Il est courant pour nous_

- _Ah oui_ ?

- _Oui c'est le seul à qui je dit tout parce que si j'ai un problème c'est avec lui que j'en discute du coup je le tien au courant pour éviter les récits de trois kilomètres et les révélations choquantes._

- _Je trouve ça bien que tu discute avec quelqu'un_ _d'_ _autre que ta psy quand tu va pas bien,_ il me sourit pour enchaîne, _je vais prendre ma douche fait comme chez toi_

Je sourit puis après 5 min de conversation téléphonique avec mon frère et avoir récupérer mon câble je continue mon observation, je remarque un tas de feuille sur son bureau, après un coup d'oeil je me rend compte que se sont des admissions d'université, je vois Yale, Northwestern et UCLA. Je ne savais pas que Damon s'en sortais aussi bien avec les cours. J'entends la porte de la salle de bain de Damon qui s'ouvre, il ne dit rien, se contentant de mettre un tee-shirt et s'asseoir sur son lit

- _Je les ai envoyer l'an dernier et mes critères de sélection n'étais pas compliqué_

- _Ta été accepter partout ?_

- _Oui_ , il baisse légèrement la tête comme honteux

- _C'est super,_ je sourit, _j'ai été tellement préoccuper par mes petits problèmes que j'en ai oublier que tu étais en dernière année, tu va faire quoi à l'université ?_

- _J'en sais rien du tout, j'ai encore cette année et la première vu que c'est qu'une année de remise à niveau_

- _C'est pour ça, que beaucoup de mes cours sont des prépas,_ je sourit à cette idée de ne pas devoir faire la première a l'université, cette année permet en générale de tester des cours et de voir ce qui nous plaît, et aussi de mettre tous le monde au même niveau les programme scolaire étant différent dans les états.

- _Hoouu mais quelle intelligence_

On ricane tous les deux, on passe le reste de la journée dans son lit à regarder des films, car selon Damon c'est un crime de n'avoir jamais vu les star wars.

Le lendemain matin on est dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit dej', quand le téléphone de Damon se met a sonner il regarde qui c'est et me dit qu'il doit répondre

- _Salut m'man, ouais ça se passe bien t'inquiète pas_

-…

- _On a fait nos devoir, on s'est entraîner et on a jouer à la console et toi à New York ?_

-…

- _Il dort encore, il doit plus avoir de batterie dés qu'il se lève je lui dit t'appeler_

-…

- _Okay maman, à demain_

-…

- _Ouais moi aussi je t'aime_

Je lui sourit comme jamais ça m'est arriver dans ma vie et le contemple

- _T'es un fils à maman en fait_

- _Moi ? Non tu délire je croit_ , il se penche et il m'embrasse pour couper court à la conversation, un petit baiser furtif et nos lèvres sont toujours séparer que de quelques millimètres je murmure alors

- _J'vais y prendre goût dit donc_

- _Pour ma part c'est déjà fait_

Le baiser suivant est plus langoureux et passionner, très vite je me retrouve assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ma tête bascule instinctivement vers l'arrière lorsque ses lèvres atteigne mon cou, ses mains parcoure mon corps, sans que j'y pense un frissons me parcoure et me glace le dos, Damon s'arrête et sépare nos lèvres, je garde mon front contre le sien.

- _Je suis désolé_ , je souffle

- _T'as pas à t'excuser t'inquiète pas_

Le Lundi matin je me réveille a grand regret dans mon lit, seule, d'un commun accord, Damon et moi avons décider de garder notre relation encore cacher pendant un temps mais je suis certaine qu'on pourra trouver quelque moment voler. Lorsque je regarde mon téléphone je voit un message d'un numéro inconnu

T'es qu'une

grosse pute

tu t'en sortira

pas comme ça

Je reste bouche bée face au message, je glisse mon doigt et le supprime. Durant toute la journée je reçois des tonnes de message du genre de divers de numéro :

Avec ton gros cul qui pourrait s'intéresser à toi

Tous les mecs te draguent pour avoir ta virginité

Pute un jour pute toujours, commence à te faire payer

Parce que tu pense vraiment avoir un avenir,

t'es qu'une ratée

PDV DAMON

1 semaine que je sort avec Elena et je me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec une fille, seulement je suis assez inquiet car elle se comporte de manière étrange depuis notre week end, j'espère qu'elle ne pense pas que je vais lui mettre la pression pour le sexe. Ses parents étant absent je passe la voir après l'entraînement, quand j'entre dans sa chambre je la voit dans son lit blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine, je m approche de sont lit et lui touche le front, malgré les couvertures elle est glacé, j'essaye de la réveiller mais tous ce que j'obtiens ce sont des grognements et un léger murmure

- _Je suis fatigué.._

Je cours vers la cuisine où je trouve un soda et une paille, quand je remonte je force Elena a boire une gorgée à la fois, quand je m'assied a côté d'elle les couvertures se retire légèrement et découvre son téléphone qui s'illumine, mes yeux sont attiré et se que je lit me choque et me met dans état de colère inimaginable. Elena est pleinement consciente 30minutes après mon arrivé ce qui m'as laisser le temps de lire tous les sms

- _Damon pourquoi tu regarde dans mon téléphone ?_

- _Et toi ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit pour tous ses messages ?_ Je fait de mon mieux pour que mon ton ne soit pas accusateur

Elle baisse les yeux, je met ma main dans sa nuque et l'attire contre moi. Je lui apprends que j'ai appeler Caroline et Stefan pour qu'il mènent leur enquête pour savoir qui envoie tous ça. Le temps qu'il trouve on discute à cœur ouvert avec Elena

- _Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, c'est juste que au fond de moi… je sais pas je pensais que ça pouvais être la vérité, et je voulais pas que tu te disent : «_ _ **Tous ce qui est marqué la dedans est pas faux, ah ben tiens je vais allez trouver mieux ailleurs »**_

Je baisse les yeux et cherche les mots exact pour la réconforter

- _J'irai pas voir ailleurs même si tu prenais 100kilos, parce que si avec les autres filles c'était physique avec toi ça va bien au-delà de ça, avant j'étais superficiel mais tu m'as changé, j'ai appris à te conna_ _î_ _tre et résultat c'est toi toute entière qui me plaît et ça je croit pas que ça changer_ a

- _Le pire la dedans c'est que au début j'y croyais pas, mais à force d'avoir reçu tous_ _ses_ _message_ _s_ _j'ai fini par me convaincre que c'était vrai_

Je la prend dans mes bras et me rend compte qu'elle est aussi attachée à moi que je le suis, c'est à peine 5 minutes plus tard que mon frère et Caroline revienne, la blonde à l'air plus énervé que jamais.


End file.
